When There's Nothing Left
by PrussianCrystal
Summary: Heero meets up with a man who looks exactly like him, and a strange series of events leads Heero back to the little girl he thought he killed. 1xR
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Well, here's a little background on this story. This is pretty much the ultimate story of Heero's past. I made most of it up but I have read his episode zero and it fits in with the timeline. In this story Heero splits into two separate people, one claiming to be his soul and who he would have been if he hadn't become the perfect soldier. There is slight 1+R. Also, there will be guest appearances by the little girl that Heero thought he killed, and a visit from Heero's father. O.o This fic is for serious readers. I'd be grateful if you'd let me know how I'm doing with this, because it took endless patients and hard work to complete this. Also, if you see any typos, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it immediately. Thanks! Enjoy the fic! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that associates with Gundam Wing nor Gundam Wing itself. Any other copyrighted materials that I may mention in this fic do not belong to me either. 

Chapter One Notes: Drama 

When there's nothing left   
Chapter 1 "Pacifist Blood" 

I tried to cry myself to sleep last night...   
But I couldn't 

War. What I lived for. What I was trained for. What I was born for. There's nothing wrong with war. That's what they told me. I was being told far to many things, and there was no room in my mind for my own thoughts. I didn't have my own thoughts. Being programmed, given detailed notes on intended proceedings, that's what I was used to. I asked no questions, made no comments, for what it seemed like an eternity the only words that came out my mouth were words of acknowledgment. For awhile I became afraid of my own voice. I was afraid to state my own opinions. I was afraid of what they might do to me. Most of all, I was afraid to cry. 

"I still don't quite understand your intentions." The woman was nervous, pale, and was shaking with fever. The man by her bedside didn't show any signs of being irritated by the young woman's questions. 

"We want your son to be a part of our organization." The man tried to summarize the many words he wanted to say to the frightened woman. The woman shook her head furiously. 

"I do not want my son in an organization that merely uses him as a tool for war!" She pleaded, her yelling caused her to cough heavily and made her feel faint. 

"Perhaps he wont be needed. But if OZ does try something we will be forced to retaliate." The man explained, "We promise to raise your son and to treat him as if he were our own." 

The woman gaped at him, in astonishment. ÒI want him to lead a normal life! I do not want my son to be in an organization for war and used as a tool for it!Ó She disputed, her feverish tears spilling out over her cheeks. The man sighed in defeat. 

"All right. We'll send him to the orphanage. But I'm warning you Tiya-sama, there's no guarantee he will be safe there." The man said. He got up from the chair he had been upon for hours, and walked towards the door. Tiya pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly. 

The birth of Tiya's son lasted for five hours She had told the doctors she wanted nothing more than to see her son just once before she passed away. There were no complications during birth, for the baby at least. Tiya was having trouble breathing after the third hour and the process became much more difficult. However, Tiya was overwhelmed with happiness when she heard her son's cries echoing off the room walls, and a wave of relief spread through her. She fainted a moment later, and she died, never getting to see her son. 

When the baby boy finally stopped crying and opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. He squirmed and brought his tiny hands to his eyes, trying to rub them but only succeeded in hitting himself in the face. He gave out a sharp cry and yanked his head to one side, towards the window, where parents were gathered gawking at their children. The first thing the boy spotted, was two, deep blue eyes, staring at him. When his vision cleared he saw a man. He had no idea what it was but he didn't like it, and he cried loudly until the nurses came. 

The man stood there and watched the nurses pick up the boy, hold him, rock him. He wanted to go in there. He wanted to scoop his son into his arms and hold him forever, but he couldn't do that. He was involved in a war. And the last thing he wanted was for his son to be involved in a war as well. A woman at his left who was making cooing sounds at a baby girl near the window turned to him, a bright smile on her face. 

"She's my niece." She said proudly. The man didn't reply. The woman shrugged, then she saw the man staring at the baby now in the nurse's arms. 

"Is he yours?" She asked politely, giving him a warm smile. The man, still not looking at her, shook his head. 

"No." The woman smiled anyway. 

"Strange, he has your eyes." 

Operation meteor. What most of my life was based on. Revenge, at first for something I didn't understand. I asked no questions, so instead I listened to the others talk. When I was a boy it was nothing but meaningless words to me, but as I grew I began to understand. Never completely. Strangely, I had pacifist blood. I could feel it. It's almost like I could feel other people's emotions. But I was trained otherwise. I was trained to kill. Although I killed, I still felt sympathy towards the innocent. I felt there was no reason for them to suffer, or to be sacrificed. After a certain incident, my training intensified to a great extent. I was trained to be a machine. My pacifist blood had been drained, lost, forgotten. They were the emptiest years of my life. I felt nothing. When I want to laugh, I couldn't. When I wanted to cry, I couldn't. When I wanted to die, I couldn't. The most frustrating part about it. It seemed every time I had a fair chance to let my life go, something caught me. 

There was a place in my heart that they had forgotten to block off, and to destroy. Human emotions can be tricky, right to the very end, or when you think it's the end. They had taught me not to show kindness towards other human beings, but they couldn't stop me from feeling affection. I had never felt affection before. Not for anyone. Not even for the people who brought me up, the people who trained me and seemed to hate me. Then there were the people that didn't hate me, which confused me even more. 

As I entered my late teens, my male hormones kicked in. I forced myself to ignore it. Ignore everything that was happening to me. Physically and emotionally. Physically, it was easy, but not emotionally. I first realized this when I met Relena. The first female I had ever been acquainted with after puberty. At first I felt nothing, I also felt she needed to be killed. She knew too much. But my affection took the best of me, and I could not for the life of me let her die. 

The first time I truly discovered this was when I was staying at the Saint Gabrielle Institution. I really don't know how I found myself there. But I soon learned that my heart had led me to it, had led me to her. Right after the Vice Foreign Minister died, which happened to be Relena's father, she came into my room and told me she had met Doctor J., someone she would regret meeting later on. 

"Can I ask you why you saved my life, Doctor J.?" Relena started, and then her eyes shifted to the ground as an uncomfortable gesture. 

"Is it because of my father, because I'm DarlianÕs daughter?" She finished quietly. Doctor J. stared at her with intense eyes through his thick glasses. 

"Of course not, it's because you have that same look in your eyes as Heero did, that genuine expression." He said softly. He paused, and seemed to be thinking for a moment. 

"Heero is actually a kind hearted young boy." Relena mouth opened slightly, and her eyes turned sad. 

"Yes I know that." 

"But Heero is very dedicated to his missions. Doctor J. pointed out. ÒStay away from him, if you value your life." 

I really don't know what Doctor J. told Relena that night. But by the way she talked to me, I could tell he had told her who I was, or rather, who I was trained to be. I was trained to be Heero Yuy, the professional assassin. And that night at the institution, that's who I was. 

I had an idea of why OZ attacked the institution that night. Lady Une, a representative from OZ, was the one who killed Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. The assassination didn't go as planned, and Relena ended up witnessing the horrible sight. The girl, only fifteen, watched her father die. Lady Une must have been concerned that Relena would blow her cover, so she set out to kill her. 

There were about fifty mobile suits at the school that night. My first concern was the civilians there. No one was killed, but Relena soon put herself in the worst position she could have. I had to get to my gundam, so I left, running through the forest, thinking of nothing but keeping Relena safe, which I cursed myself for. It was strange, the thoughts I was having while I was running through that forest, hearing the sound of shots being fired from the enemy. I was worried about her. I hadn't been worried about anyone for such a long time, and it was a strange feeling, a painful feeling. Pain I hadn't felt since the time he died. 

"Odin!" The little boy screamed as he ran towards a young man. He frowned at his childish scream, and the way his voice was so high. He didn't want to be like that. Odin wanted him to be a man. 

The boy reached the bloody figure on the floor. He had been shot in the chest. The man turned his head to look at the boy. His vision was blurry but he recognized the messy brown hair, different from his own, which was blond and combed back. And those eyes, those big, dark prussian blue eyes, the total opposite from his own light brown specks. He had told the boy he was his father, but he didn't think he believed it. 

"Odin, are you all right?" The little boy asked, trying to keep his voice at a manly tone, and told back his tears. He knelt down beside the man who claimed to be his father, staring with his eyes wide. The man grinned. 

"Just a flesh wound." He coughed. The boy watched the blood trickle between the man's fingers where he was holding his injured chest. 

"I should have listened to you, I am getting old." Odin mumbled, remembering something the boy had said earlier. He chuckled a bit at the statement. The young one beside him couldn't laugh, he bent his head forward and let hot tears trickle down his cheeks. 

"Don't you dare!" The man snapped suddenly, causing the boy to jump and look up, surprised. 

"Don't you dare cry, boy. You cry to much, you know that?" The man grimaced. The boy looked confused. He was almost sure this was the first time Odin saw him cry. 

Odin tried to lift his head, "Ever since you were born, all you did was cry, but I guess you had a reason to. But now you don't. And you never will. YouÕre free boy. Live a free life." Odin scoffed. The boy shivered. 

"W-what do mean?Ó 

"Act on your emotions, kid. Always. Your mother always did. And you have her blood." Odin continued. The boy stiffened. 

"I thought you told me to hide my emotions, you told me that no one should see them." The boy sobbed. 

"When it feels right, it's ok. But now it's not. Don't use up your emotions on me kid, feel lucky that you're loosing me." 

"But-" 

"And don't you cry for anyone." Odin advised, "Everyone's lives are in their own hands." At that, he picked up a detonator by his side that he was going to use to destroy an OZ base. He held his hand out towards the child. 

"Complete my mission kid. Not just in this, but in my life." 

The boy reached out with a shaky hand and grasped the detonator. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Remember kid, the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." Odin's hand fell back to his side, and went limp. The boy stared down at the man's dead body. 

The child reached his hand out, holding the detonator, and put his thumb on the button. 

"Ninmu...ryokai." 

Fighting those mobile suits to save Relena didn't feel right in the soldier part of my heart, but it felt right everywhere else. Everything went fine until I saw her. I saw her standing there, peering up at my gundam, through my gundam, through my invisible emotion shield, at me. 

"Heero." 

I shivered. That name. How she said it. It caused my heart to pulse and my fists to clench. It was as if nothing could control that wave of affection that passed through me at that instant, when she said that name. I felt my lips open against my will. 

"Relena." 

I don't know how she heard me but she did. She always heard me, because she could see right through me. Before I knew it, she was in danger. My heart was still pulsing, and without thinking, I saved her. Putting my own life in jeopardy, I saved her. She seemed to be as surprised as I was. I didn't like that. I didn't like thinking that she thought I would let her life go, but it was something to believe. I had told her I would kill her, and even tested her once or twice, but I still didn't like her to be afraid of me. 

I was so scared after I saved her. I was scared of myself, and I was scared of my emotions. It was more than I could take. There was no way I could get my mouth to speak to her, so I did the only thing I could. Run away. I heard her shout my name. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. 

Of course that wasn't the last time I saw Relena. I couldn't get away from her. I didn't feel like she was stalking me, because somewhere in the pit my heart I wanted her to be with me. But that feeling was very deep within me, further than I could reach. However there was one moment, for just a second, where I reached down and found that love for her, that had been waiting so long to get out. It was too much for me however, and before I could show it, my body failed, my heart failed, and I let go of that love for her. But I know that it's not that far away. 

Heero stood, a bit shaken from what he had just been through, almost death. Yes, he had looked death in the eye more than once. He held his gun up, his arm sturdy, at the young girl before him. Knowing he was out of bullets, he pulled the trigger. At the click, the girl fainted, and was put out of her misery of being controlled. For a moment he wished he could do the same. 

"I've destroyed Marimeia. I will...never kill anyone, ever again..I-I don't have to anymore." Heero stuttered. He felt his legs weaken below him, and gravity claim his body. Strangely enough, he heard his name being called, and felt himself fall into the arms he had wanted to be in for so long. Love spread through him like lighting, but the sensation only lasted a moment, before he was out cold. 

The last time I saw her was when my love was let out. Since then it has be enclosed inside of me. When I left I didn't say good-bye, it would hurt too much. Instead I left without notice, and I can still hear her calling my name for the past three years. I'm tired of making her wait. There's no sense in what I'm doing. I want to end this despair in my life. And I want it to end now. 

TBC 

Author's Notes: So, what do you think so far? The rest of it isn't as boring as this- so don't worry! Oh, and I know about the little O's that pop up everywhere! Please don't tell me about them! ^_^;;; 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Notes: Drama, bit of violence 

When there's Nothing Left   
Chapter 2 ÒTwo of the same soulÓ 

It's been three years since I've seen her. And there wasn't a day when I didn't think about her. I surprised myself at the times she would come into my head, but those details certainly don't need to be revealed. And for the past three years, all I've wanted was to wake up to the sound of her voice. Instead, I got the 7:00 morning news. 

ÒIt's going to be a beautiful morning followed by a beautiful day here in-Ó I slammed my fist down on the ÔoffÕ button and pulled myself into a sitting position. My new mission starts today, and I fully intend to carry it out. It was a mission I had subconsciously given myself, and one that I must complete. A scanned the room for that particular item I had put in a safe place for a good reason. On the coffee table, right where I left it. It lied untouched. Despite the soreness in my arms from lifting more than my body could handle yesterday, I pushed myself off my bed and staggered towards the coffee table. The newspaper. It wasn't just any newspaper though. The article on the front page is what caught my attention. I had picked up the paper last night when some kid through it through my window. And broke it at that. When I had spotted her face I wanted nothing more than to read the article, but today was when the mission starts, so I decided to read it today. 

With shaky fingers, I grasped the newspaper and scanned it with my eyes, afraid of what I was about to read. 

It read, ÔVice Foreign Minister Darlian has resigned from her position. The cause of this sudden attitude from her is unknown, but some officials who interviewed the ex-vice foreign minister say that it is because of personal issues. The press is doing everything they can to figure out why Miss Darlian is throwing away her career.Õ Below there was a picture of Relena. I unconsciously traced my fingers over her face, wishing she was here right now. She looked miserable in that photo. The darkness under her eyes was noticeable and her smile was defiately fake. I could tell a fake smile from a real one. Still, she was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. 

I myself couldn't help wondering why she had resigned from her position. It was, I say, completely out of character for someone like Relena. I glanced at the photo again, and I saw that look in her eyes. The same look I had seen so many times. When she stared up at me through my gundam, the look in her eyes when I came to rescue her from the battle ship Libra, and most of all, the look she gave me, that faithful night when we had our first and last dance. 

Heero sprung into full attention when he heard the doorknob of his room being turned. He cursed himself for not locking it, but he never thought anyone would bother coming in his room. He had no friends and hardly brought any attention to himself. Then he heard her voice. 

ÒAre you off to fight again, Heero?Ó He spun around, he reflexes reaching for his gun under his jacket, and aimed straight at her. He said nothing, because he had no idea what she wanted. 

ÒI met Doctor J.Ó Relena said calmly. Heero let a slight gasp escape his throat. He knew what that meant. Relena knew his secret. 

ÒYou're surprised, aren't you? Strange, every time I talk to you, it keeps being me who is getting surprised by you.Ó Relena said. Heero was shocked at her tone. It was so calm and his gun was pointed right at her. She took a step towards him. Heero stayed in place, but cocked his gun at her neck. She wasn't startled one bit. 

ÒIf you got rid of me now it would cause quite a commotion. I don't think that's what you really want.Ó Relena told him, eyeing him suspiciously. Heero's expression didn't change. He wasn't letting her play these games with him. 

ÒThe school is holding a party right now. You might as well stay and enjoy it.Ó She said softly, and turned her head a bit, ÒAt least until the dance is over.Ó Heero knew what she was suggesting. He decided the best thing to do was go along with it. After all, he wanted to look like a normal student to all the other pupils. Besides, he couldn't risk Relena telling anyone who he really was. If one dance would keep her quiet, that's what he would do. 

Heero tucked his gun in his back pocket, and covered it with his jacket. He slowly put out his hand to her, she took it, and he escorted her downstairs and to the dance floor. 

Heero had taken some dance classes at the school, and at least knew what he was doing. Relena however, was an excellent dancer until the point where she was leading him. She didn't seem to mind though, her eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on her face. Heero kept his eyes open, mostly because he was afraid he would bump into someone. He tried to keep from looking at his feet, and focused on Relena. Finally, she broke the silence. 

ÒHeero, I know too much about you, are you still gonna kill me?Ó She asked, referring to an earlier threat he had made to her. Heero, slightly amused but keeping his dead serious expression, looked her in the eyes. It was the first time they had really looked each other in the eyes. Heero felt himself drowning in her sparkling sea-blue eyes, which seemed to melt him down with her expression. With the expression of love. Heero stared back, never losing eye contact. 

ÒYeah.Ó 

After a while of staring at her picture, my eyes wandered to the flashing red light on my answering machine. Strange, I hadn't left my house in a week, and I never heard the phone ring. I reached over and hit the flashing button. 

ÒHeero Yuy, meet me at the park a block from your apartment. Be there 11:00 sharp.Ó Such a simple message. Yet, something struck me. My eyes shot wide open. I felt my hands shake and my knees go weak. It wasn't what this message was telling me, it was the voice it was telling me in. That was my voice. 

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water relieve me from my shock. I was still trembling. ÔWhat in the world is going on?Õ I thought. I was sure that had been my voice. No one knew where I lived but me. No one around here knew my name but me. And no one has my voice. I had never heard such coldness. The coldness that came from my throat. It wasn't until then I realized how cold I sounded. My own voice had frightened me. It was so monotone, and filled with hate. I tried to clear my mind, but all I could think about was that voice and those words. 

I stared down at my watch which was still left on my wrist. I hadn't taken anything off when I got into the shower. It was 10:45. Fifteen minutes to find out what was going on. I scrambled out of the shower and pulled off my soaked clothes, tossing them aside to be put away later. I dried myself with a towel as I walked towards my dresser. At the bottom drawer lied my gun. Whoever this prankster was, he wasn't going to get a nice greeting for scaring me. I put on whatever was lying around, grabbed my keys off the counter and left. 

It took me no more than five or six minutes to get to the park at the pace I was walking. Although not as scared, there was a burning feeling in my gut, an anxious feeling. I wanted to know who this man was, what he wanted, and how he found me. I hadn't had real contact with a human being since the end of the war, exactly three years ago. This was too sudden for me, and I wasn't going to take it lightly. 

I expected the park to be crowded with kids feeding ducks, playing soccer, laughing, screaming, making my life miserable, but all I saw was a single figure sitting on one bench in the park. I assumed this was the man I was meeting, since he kept glancing at his watch. 

My hand pressed tightly on the gun in the inside pocket of my jacket, I approached a bench at the park, where the young man was sitting. I inhaled. He was turned around, reading a book in his lap. One leg was draped over the other, covered by tight blue jeans. He was wearing a white T-shirt, practically skin tight, with blue sleeves. The man had a cap on, and sunglasses, but from what I could see, we were identical. 

I didn't have to stand there long for the man to notice me. He looked up, studied me, and closed his book. I couldn't say anything. I was completely frozen. Not only did this man have the same voice as me, he looked like me too. He grinned and lifted up his glasses. I gasped softly at his eyes. His dark, prussian blue eyes. They were like ice. They were the only eyes I've seen besides mine, at least I think so.. 

ÒHeero, glad you came.Ó Was all he said. He didn't put his hand out to shake as I thought he would. 

ÒI don't shake hands often.Ó He told me, still grinning. I shivered. How did he know I was thinking that? Probably just because it's polite to shake hands. Just a coincidence. There was also that coincidence that I never shook hands either. 

ÒHow do you-Ó 

ÒKnow your name?Ó The man asked me, raising an eyebrow. I nodded wordlessly. He seemed to be reading my thoughts. 

ÒI don't really know your name, since that's not really your name now, is it?Ó He asked. I shook my head, but cursed myself for it. Why was I telling him this? Who did this guy think he was? 

ÒYou don't have a name, Heero Yuy. Your mother died before she could name you.Ó The words struck me like an arrow. No one ever said the word ÒmotherÓ in my presence, especially when referring o my own mother. As far as I knew I didn't have a mother, or a name, and this guy seemed to know all of that and more. 

ÒShut up!Ó I screamed. I had never been so mad, so confused. 

ÒYou're yelling at yourself, Yuy. Now just think how bad you make the people around you feel.Ó 

ÒWha-Ó 

ÒMy name is Jeht.Ó He said suddenly. I didn't know what to say. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, and wanting to yell at him, and he was telling me his name. 

ÒHow do you...h- how do you know about my mother?Ó I asked. I myself didn't know a thing about my mother. For all I knew I just appeared in this world as a use for a war. 

ÒIt's not my real name of course.Ó Jeht continued, completely ignoring what I had asked him, ÒBut I don't have a real name, and you do need something to call me. Jeht was your father's name.Ó All of this was coming way too fast for me. I didn't believe a word this man was telling me, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I pulled out my gun. Jeht showed no sign of being afraid. He just stared at the barrel of my gun, and he grinned. 

ÒYou'll regret it. Because I won't go away.Ó I did feel a tinge of regret, since this man may have actually known something about my past, but we looked the same age. I came to a decision, he was a punk who was playing a trick on me. 

ÒStop toying with my thoughts.Ó I growled. He smirked. 

ÒI'm telling you, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Oh, wait, I am you.Ó That was it. I'd had it with this guy. With a slight growl of anger and I pulled the trigger. The last thing I saw was Jeht's grinning face before I saw flashes of red. Great pain struck my chest and I fell over, trying to breath. It felt like I had shot myself. Yes. What I felt was defiantly a bullet. I forced myself to focus on Jeht. I could see him between the flashes of red that were criss-crossing in front of my eyes. There was nothing on him. There was no blood, no wound, and he was still grinning. I let out a horrified cry as my whole body began to sting. Memories flashed before me, the one's I wanted to forget. They came back to me. 

The young boy watched the base go up in flames, and heard the cries of the people inside the base. The yelling stopped once the base exploded in a mix of dazzling colors that danced in front of the boy's eyes as he watched, no expression on his face. His tiny hand shook as he grasped the detonator. 

ÒWh- what did I do?Ó He asked, with that boy-like innocence that he no longer had. Scared, and alone, he walked away from the scene. He walked away from the scene of dead bodies, and the inferno. Little did he know, he'd be seeing a lot more of the same scene. 

The boy reached the camping spot where he and Odin had lived for the past, was it five years? There was a pot by the fire, it was tipped over and had spilled out it's contents; the last remaining food. The boy looked over at Odin's bag. It was patched up, blood stained, burnt, it had been through a lot. Just like Odin and him. The stared at the bag remembering what Odin had said to him. To complete his mission in life. The boy decided to take his place. He crept over to the bag and knelt down beside it. His hand which was not occupied by the detonator grasped the zipper on the bag, and slowly zipped it open. On top of the mound of junk that was in the bag, was a large green tank top. No tags, no seams, just a plain green tank top. The boy hesitated and picked it up. 

He must had been walking for hours in he rain, not passing by anyone or anything. No one was around. The boy hung his head low, letting the rain spill over his bangs and cover his eyes, which were full of despair. He heard sudden shuffling, and looked up, eyes widening. He had wandered into a dark alley, and an old man was sitting behind a trash can, staring at the boy. 

ÒI've been waiting for you, boy.Ó He said. His voice wasn't scary, but it was odd, and he had a bit of an accent. The boy, frightened, jumped back. 

ÒD-dare desu ka?Ó He trembled. The old man raised an eyebrow. 

ÒWatakushino namae wa Dr. J desu.Ó The old man said. The boy shivered. 

ÒNihongo ga dekimasu ka?Ó The boy asked weakly. The man laughed. 

ÒHai!Ó He yelled. The boy looked down. The man smiled. 

ÒOname wa?Ó He asked politely. The boy looked up, a bit confused, his eyes saddened. He couldn't tell the man he didn't have a name. Then he would feel sorry for him and ask him too many questions. The boy didn't want that, or so that's what he told himself. 

ÒWatakushi no namae wa Lowe desu. Odin Lowe.Ó He said softly, ÒI was..named after my father.Ó It was a lie. Odin wasn't his father, but sometimes he had wished he was. Dr. J smiled at the boy's sudden change of language. He must have been feeling less scared. He had learned when a child is scared they usually use their first language, and the boy looked slightly japanese. 

ÒI see. It's pretty cold out here. Where is your mother?Ó Dr. J asked. The boy felt that burning his eyes again, and became uneasy. 

ÒKesshito kimasen..Ó He trembled. Dr. J understood. He had no mother. 

ÒOdin, where's your father?Ó 

ÒHe's dead.Ó The child then became very aware that he had just told this man he had no parents. Dr. J seemed to be thinking about something. The boy broke the silence. 

ÒWhat did you mean? Y-you were waiting for me?Ó Dr. J looked up. His eyes were intense. 

ÒI like the look in your eyes, do you wanna pilot a gundam?Ó The boy just stared at man. He had never heard of gundam before, he he knew what piloting was. Odin had piloted mobile suits sometimes. Maybe a gundam was a mobile suit. The boy closed his eyes, remembering Odin say, ÔAlways act on your emotions.Õ He dropped the detonator that he had been holding all that time. 

ÒSure.Ó 

When I woke up I heard beeping. Ah, the hospital scenario. Wasn't my first time of coarse, but defiantly the most confusing. The second thing I realized was that I was in a lot of pain. A sharp pain in my chest that traveled all the way down to my lower stomach and up my arms. I decided not to try and move. That would only result in me screaming for pain and attracting a lot of attention . Instead I tried to open my eyes. I prepared myself for the blurry vision and the extreme headache that always came after long periods of faint. I wondered who had found me. Whoever they were they had found me with a gun in my hand and a bullet wound in my chest. The combination wasn't pretty. I guessed I'd probably be locked up for awhile. It made no difference, unless they put me in a mental home. That's what they would do in the situation where a man shoots himself. The thought brought Jeht back into my mind. 

ÒOhh..Ó I moaned as I remembered aiming my gun at him, pulling the trigger, and the bullet ending up in my chest. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Completely frustrated with my own confusion, I waited until the throbbing pain in my head went away. When I thought it was all right, I opened my eyes again. Just as I had expected, there he was. Standing in front of my hospital bed, his hands on his hips, grinning. Did he ever stop grinning? He saw the expression on my face and nearly laughed. 

ÒI told you, you shouldn't of done that. But it's not like you do what your mind tells you anyway.Ó Jeht sneered. I thought hard about what he had just said. Was he saying he was my mind? That couldn't be the case. I would have to be going insane. Besides, this guy did look like me, but there were some things about us that were different. For one, he had less muscle on him, and was more skinny. His hair was shorter and looked cleaner, and he was always smiling. Something I didn't often do. 

ÒWho are you?Ó I didn't remember if I'd asked him that before, my head hurt too bad to remember anything. 

ÒI'm your alter ego.Ó He laughed. That's it. I was going insane. 

ÒWhat do you mean?Ó I asked angrily, my teeth clenched because of the pain in my chest that he had caused. 

ÒRelena's was looking for you. All I did was help her find you.Ó He said. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. What did he just say? I opened my mouth to say something but the I heard the doorknob turn. 

ÒOops, no time to explain now. See ya later Heero.Ó Jeht said. He gave me a wave and then before I realized what was going on, he disappeared. I blinked and and rubbed my eyes. Must be the medicine they're giving me, but he said something about Relena. 

ÒHeero?Ó That voice. My head jerked towards the doorway. She was there. My one true love was standing at the door frame. Her eyes were red and wet. Had she been crying? I was about to ask her what was wrong but then realized I had been shot in the chest. We continued to stare at each other for a moment. I was completely in awe. She had defiantly matured in looks over the past three years. She had cut her hair so it only went a bit past her shoulders. She had also grown her bangs out, loosing the teenager look. She looked like an adult. Standing there formally, wearing one of those suit/dress combinations and high heels. And here I was in a hospital gown. 

ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó Was all I could say. I had no idea how she found me, or how she found out I was shot. 

ÒI was coming to visit , and I found you...Ó Her voice trailed off. 

ÒYou thought I was dead.Ó I plainly stated. She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. More tears to stain her cheeks. I didn't want that. We hadn't seen each other in three years and I didn't want to it to start out with her crying. 

ÒI'm sorry I worried you.Ó I said softly. I remembered how my voice had sounded earlier and I didn't want it to sound like that for her. She smiled sweetly. I felt my heart jump. I had to change the subject, and fast, or I would end up telling her how I felt about her. 

ÒHow did you know where I was?Ó I asked softly. Relena's expression turned a bit confused, and then she looked at me, her eyes deep. 

ÒYou told me in my dreams.Ó 

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 notes: Drama, Romance, Blood, Slight language   


When there's Nothing Left   
Chapter 3 ÒOn the Road to TomorrowÓ 

Hospital food isn't as bad as everyone says it is. Especially when you haven't eaten a meal for three weeks. I wouldn't eat, the doctors couldn't make me. And then there's Relena. That girl doesn't realize her own control over me. I found myself obeying her orders when the doctors came in with an IV or one of those disgusting trays for toilets. I got mad when they tried to take my blood, and got furious when they told me I'd have to stay there for another week. And when they asked me why I got shot, and who shot me, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. So I did something any normal person wouldn't do. I faked a heart attack. 

I developed a talent when a just a mere boy when Dr. J would come into my bedroom at the crack of dawn to wake me up to begin training. Sometimes I would just feel so miserable that I would fake fainting. I was able to control my pulse, my blood rate, and even my brain waves. However, no one knew that. Or rather, know one did know that until a couple years ago. Another gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell knew, and I'm sure if he was there, he would have opened his mouth and told the doctors what I was doing. 

It was quite simple to begin with. I starting breathing fast and I stopped my heart from beating. Of coarse, after I fainted it would keep right on beating but I'd be unconscious for at least an hour. So I coughed and dropped my heart rate as the doctors were still waiting for my answer. My heart stopped, I was out cold. 

When I woke up a instantly felt a pressure on my right left hand. I hoped they hadn't cuffed me to the bed. Then I wouldn't be able to make my escape. But the more I felt it, I realized it was too soft to be a cuff, and too warm. I opened my eyes slowly but didn't move an inch nor make a sound. A hand was placed on top of mine. Relena's hand, I recognized it. It was so perfect. Not too tan, not to pale. Her fingernails were perfect and painted a very soft pink. And they were so soft, and so warm. I had never really felt them before. I exhaled and shifted my body into a sitting position. I watched her eyes follow my movements. 

ÒHeero, are you all right?Ó She asked warmly. Her grip on my hand got tighter, like she was trying to keep me from puling away. I stared into those crystal blue eyes of hers, wanted nothing more than to tell her I'd always be all right when she was with me. But I couldn't. My emotions were trapped inside of me so tight that not even Relena could get them out. Not yet. 

ÒI need to get out of here.Ó I said coldly, pulling my hand away from her. I regretted that the instant after I did it, when I saw the look on her face. Hurt, disappointment, fear. They were all expressions I could easily identify. She put her hands in her lap and her eyes cast downward. 

ÒI was really worried about you, Heero. I thought I had lost you again.Ó She said quietly. I knew she was holding in tears. I had to come to a decision. I could leave without trace of me even being here. I could ask her what I wanted to know and then leave with the information. Or I could take her with me, and get the information another time. The only thing was, I didn't have much time. The best thing for me to do was just pick up and go. Just forget about Relena. Just forget about what she had said about talking to me in her dreams. Just forget about my feelings for her. Just forget about her releasing my emotions that had been abused all this time. 

ÒCome with me.Ó I said. Or just take her with me and play out things from there. 

ÒW-what?Ó She asked, startled. I don't know if she said that in an angry way as in, ÔI won't just do whatever you want.Õ, or, ÔYou want me to come with you?!Õ way. I decided to try again. 

ÒRelena, just come with me. I'll explain later.Ó I said. She sat at the bedside, shocked as I got out of bed and searched around the room for my clothes. I couldn't escape in a hospital gown. I guess she finally came to her senses because she said, 

ÒHeero, on the chair!Ó She said it in kind of a loud whisper, like she didn't want the doctors to hear her. I almost chuckled to myself as I walked over to the chair and pulled my jeans on under the gown, then tore it off and struggled into my shirt, despite the enormous pain in my chest. I could feel the blood rushing back to the wound. Relena looked worried. 

ÒBut Heero you're in bad shape.Ó She said. She got up from her place on that bedside chair and walked over to me. 

ÒIt's all right, let's just get the hell out of here.Ó I ordered. I grabbed her wrist and walked towards the window. I looked back at her. Her eyes were wide with confusion. 

ÒWe're on the third floor Heero. We can't make that jump.Ó I looked at her scared expression, realizing she wasn't me. She wasn't superhuman or whatever I was. And I couldn't take her with me if there was any risk of her getting hurt. But there was something inside of me telling me to take her hand, tell her it would be all right, and jump out that window. 

ÒIf you don't want to jump you don't have to. Just stay leave as soon as you can without talking to any doctors.Ó I told her. I wasn't looking at her as I talked. I was staring at the enormous drop to the first floor. It was still hard for me to look her in the eyes and speak to her. To my surprise she frowned and shook her head. 

ÒIt's not me, Heero. I just don't want YOU to jump. In the condition you're in, you could kill yourself.Ó She said. I watched her hand as she gripped my arm and tried to pull me away from the window. I sighed. 

ÒRelena. I'll be fine. Get the hell out of here, now.Ó I ordered. Before she could object I slid out of her grasp and with one smooth motion, jumped out the window. I heard her scream and felt her fingertips trying to reach me before closing my eyes and preparing for the hit. Almost a moment later I felt a pierce in my right arm as something slit my skin. My back hit something with a rustling sound and my head came down in a rather uncomfortable thud on something hard. But not the ground. I held in a cry of pain as my a felt sharp contents fold over my chest and legs and tasted the bitter taste of my own blood in my mouth. My arms were spread out, and I could feel the blood trickling down from cuts in the skin. I opened my eyes. 

I was in a bush. A thorny bush at that. And it was quite an oversized bush. Ah, a hedge. I landed in a thorny hedge, and I had sunken into it. The branches had formed a shield around me and were holding my body down, supported me, the thousands of prickly little branches digging into my back. 

ÒDamnit..Ó I cursed, scanning my eyes over my arms, slit and bleeding. One of my fingernails had come off and there were hundreds of tiny little thorns sticking in the backs and palms of my hands. Almost every unclothed part of my body was throbbing in pain and and thorns digging through it. Not to mention my bullet wound which was hardly healed. I cursed myself for my stupidity. The hedges seemed far off to left from the third floor. Great, now I was a very hurt, aerodynamic, fool, stuck in a hedge. 

I heard footsteps close by. Should I call for help? It was probably the only way I'd get out of this hedge. On second thought, Relena could had seen me fall in the hedge and told one of the doctors. In that case I should keep quiet and wait for someone else. To my surprise, a saw some leaves rustle and a hand slid through them, reaching out to me. It wasn't Relena's hand. But it wasn't a doctors hand either. I groaned as I realized who's it was and grasped it with my less injured hand, and was slowly and painfully pulled out of the hedge. I closed my eyes until I felt the rush of the cold, outside air and opened them only to see Jeht's grinning face. I could tell he was holding in laughter. 

ÒReal smart Heero. You should be more like me and look before you jump.Ó Jeht snapped. I glared at him. I was about to tell him that I DID indeed look but he'd probably give me rude sarcastic comment if I did. So I stayed quiet and concentrated on the unbearable pain in every part of my body. He laughed at my expression. 

ÒWhat are you?Ó The question seemed familiar, except it had been changed from a ÔwhoÕ, to a ÔwhatÕ. Particularly because of his vanishing act he played on me in the hospital. I didn't plan on having a long conversation with him right now though. I still had to find Relena and get us out of this miserable town. However, Jeht had something else in mind. 

ÒCome with me. We'll go to a place where we can discuss what happens to you from here on in.Ó He said. I should have turned around and walked away... 

I stared ahead of me trying to focus on something, anything to keep my mind off the pain I was feeling. I was anything but snug on the hard, torn, wobbly bar stool, and the only thing to look at were the piles of rusty, smelling beer bottles stacked atop each other on the many selves brown, dirty shelves. The kitchen was in the back, where I guessed there were about three cooks, spitting in the food they made and dropping it on the floor, just to pick it back up and set it in a neat position on plates. There were no menus. But there were really no people inside except for Jeht and me. The drunken owner of the bar stood behind the counter, looking wearily at me. His face was scratched up and his beard hadn't been trimmed in weeks. He smirked. 

ÒWhat the hell happened to you? You fall in a rose bush?Ó He chuckled, his heavy belly bouncing as he laughed. My eyes narrowed, even though his guess was pretty close. I heard Jeht laugh and yanked my head towards him. 

ÒWhat are we doing here?Ó I demanded. I heard the man chuckle again and glanced at him. He was staring at me oddly. I stared back, forgetting about Jeht's answer. 

ÒWho are you talking to?Ó The man asked. I raised an eyebrow. Obviously this guy had had WAY to much to drink today. Either that or.. 

ÒWhy can't he see you?Ó I whispered to Jeht in a sneer. Jeht smiled at me like I should know. He stood up from his place on the stool. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see the old man walk into the kitchen, mumbling something about rose bushes. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to Jeht, who was...still grinning. 

ÒThat's why I brought you here. To show you that I am indeed, not real. I am your mind, your lost soul, your childhood, your future, everything but your present state.Ó Jeht started. Everything got a little blurry after that, and I knew I was losing it again. 

ÒWhat do mean, everything but my present state?Ó I asked, trying to shake away my weariness. He took a deep breath. 

ÒAll I can say is that you were on the right track. By admitting to yourself that Relena was bringing out your true emotions, you released me from my confined place in your soul. I know all your destinies, Heero. But if you choose the wrong one, I'll go away. You'll loose me, your soul, and go back to becoming the perfect soldier.Ó 

ÒSo you're my soul?Ó I asked, my voice sounding a bit amused. 

ÒIf that's what your brain wants to interpret me as, yes.Ó Jeht mused, ÒBut I'm not one of those fairy tale gods that tells you to Ôdo the right thingÕ. I'm merely here to guide what you want to you. And it seems that what you want now, is pain, because that's what you've been getting.Ó Jeht said, eyeing the cuts all over my arms, face and neck. 

ÒLike when I shot you?Ó I asked, ÒI was really shooting myself?Ó 

ÒYou were shooting your soul.Ó I nodded, still not quite understanding, but wanting to know more. 

ÒIf you're my soul, shouldn't you look exactly like me?Ó 

ÒI have the same genetic makeup as you. The noticeable differences such as the amount of muscle and the different length in hair are changes you brought on yourself. I'm not the perfect soldier, Heero. I'm who you used to be, and who you would be if your mother was still alive.Ó I took in a deep breath. 

ÒDo you know my mother?Ó 

ÒJust from the day you were born. She died almost instantly after she gave birth.Ó Jeht explained, ÒI could tell you about her. But some other time. You need to find someone first.Ó I knew exactly who he meant, and he was right. 

ÒI will go. But I thought you told me you were going to tell me where I should go from here.Ó Jeht grinned. 

ÒYou'll find out yourself, Heero. Just be patient.Ó I nodded, trying to understand the brain load of information he was giving me. I was just about to leave when my eyebrow quirked, an interesting thought coming to me. I glanced back at Jeht. 

ÒCan you read my thoughts?Ó I asked. He just grinned and vanished. 

Walking back to the hospital, I braced myself for what Relena might say to me. After all, what I did was a random act of foolishness, but I guess it was better than getting cornered by one of those doctors again. I began to think to myself, maybe I should take off on my own. I didn't know what was holding me back. It could of been the feeling in my gut when I thought of Relena, or maybe even the fear of making the same mistake twice. I had left everyone without a word, and now i was beginning to regret it. 

Many strangers stared as I walked by, eyeing the bloody mess that was me. I've never cared before, but it feels different this time. Most times no one has ever even bothered to look at me, why is this time different? Why do I care? Why do I want explain to these people what's been happening to me? That's so humane. 

ÒHeero!Ó The sudden call snapped me out of my day dreams and I looked up from the ground. Relena was racing towards me, and I saw tears trickling down her cheeks. ÔWhy are you shedding tears?Õ I stopped in my footsteps, too stunned to do anything. ÔWhy do you care about me so much?!Õ In an instant she approached me, and in that same instant her arms wrapped around my body, cut, bruised, broken, but all of that pain vanished. I went stiff and inhaled, standing up straight as her soft arms circled my chest and her hands met around my back, her face pressing against my shoulder. It was heaven. 

ÒYou're insane!Ó She yelled, pulling back just enough to look in my eyes, ÒWhere were you? How could you be walking?Ó She questioned. I just gazed into those gorgeous eyes. Her face turned from angry to puzzled, as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer and holding her there. 

ÒWhy do you care so much?Ó I whispered softly in her ear. I heard her give a soft whimper and she looked back up into my eyes. 

ÒWhy do you care so little?Ó 

We were silent on the way back to my place. It was a long drive. The car had no stereo, never needed one. My mind entertained me enough. My thoughts, my visions. However, I could tell Relena was getting restless. Although I never looked at her, I could hear her shifting uncomfortably in the seat beside me. I did want to say something, but I was never the one to start a conversation, unless of course, it's about war. And now we couldn't talk about war, because it was over. It was over and soldiers go on living. Restless nights, thoughts and memories of blood, rivers of blood before them. Wars kill soldier's souls. And fortunately, mine wouldn't give up. 

ÒI paid your hospital fee.Ó 

ÒWhat?!Ó I was snapped out of my thoughts once more as I looked at her and our eyes met. 

ÒI couldn't just walk out of there, Heero. You'd be considered a criminal.Ó 

ÒI already am. What did they say to you?Ó I asked impatiently. Relena's eyes narrowed. 

ÒI told them it was an accident. I explained that the gun was loaded on the top shelf of our closet, and that when you were reaching for some boxes of old photos, you tipped the gun and it fired.Ó I almost laughed out loud. Either that or gasp from shock. 

ÒThey believed that?Ó I asked. 

ÒWell no, not at first, but when I showed them by IDes and saw that I was the ex vice foreign minister, they let me go.Ó 

ÒYou're not the one to lie, Relena.Ó I said quietly. I saw her eyes light up in anger. 

ÒI did it for your sake, Heero!Ó She yelled. That was strange. She had never yelled at me before. It fact, no one has ever yelled at me. No one cared enough to yell. They'd simply be wasting their breath. 

It was silent for another couple minutes, and I was getting nervous. I felt like I should of said something else, like the conversation ended too abruptly. I took one hand off the wheel and rested it on my thigh as a casual gesture, but pulled it back as it hit a painful spot. That damn hedge. Relena saw me wince and looked at me again. 

ÒI'll do something about those cuts when we get back to your place.Ó She said, her voice and expression painfully serious. 

ÒThank you.Ó I said. 

ÒThank me after I do it.Ó 

ÒI mean for everything.Ó We glanced at each other again, and then I drove the rest of the way in silence. 

TBC   



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 notes: Drama 

When There's Nothing Left   
Chapter 4 ÒNew SurroundingsÓ 

It was nearly six PM when we reached my pad. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an array of warm colors through the sky and the clouds. It was really a beautiful scene, the only problem wrong with that picture was my dusty little place right in the middle. The house was an awful stained white, and the windows were nailed shut. The driveway was crooked and the garage door had a huge termite dug hole in the side. But I liked where I lived. It was something about me that liked a house surrounded by trees and beauty, even if the house was a wreck. 

I don't know how long Relena and I sat there staring at the beautiful clouds, it was probably just an instant before I ruined the moment. 

ÒCome on.Ó I said so softly I didn't think she heard me. But she got the message once I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the cramped car. Once I was out I stretched my aching muscles, wincing at the pain in my chest. I pulled my sleeves up and wiped the sweat on my hands on my jeans. I glanced over and saw Relena, out of the car, staring at the clouds again. She had one arm crossed over her chest, grasping the other arm that rested at her side. Her hair blew across her face at the slight breeze. I let a small smile reach my lips as I said, 

ÒHome sweat home.Ó She looked at me and smiled, and then we walked wordlessly to the entrance of my little cottage. We reached the door and I dug into my pockets searching for my keys. I was sure I took them with me with I left the house, yet, I didn't have them. Relena sighed and leaned against the wall, shivering slightly in the cooling air. I looked at her, then looked back at the door. 

ÒStand back.Ó I ordered. She looked at me and her eyes widened. Reluctantly she stepped away from the porch. I walked backwards a bit then sprinted forward. I jumped to the side and slammed my foot into the weak wooden door. An ear piercing snap of wood came to my ears as my leg plunged into the giant whole now in the middle of the door. I bounced backwards until my leg was out of the hole, reached threw it, and unlocked the door. Relena stared at me as I opened the door and stood to the side, waiting for her to enter. 

ÒNice work.Ó She remarked, stepping into the dark room. I grunted and shut the door behind me, fumbling for the light switch. With the click of the light my living quarters were exposed to Relena, who glanced around with curiosity. 

It really wasn't that bad. The couch was neat and dining table was clean. The bed wasn't really made but there were clothes piled on top of it. Some clothes, however, were sprawled across the floor, along with the wet ones I wore in the shower. She didn't seem the mind. She simply stepped over everything and made her way to the couch, and sat down. 

ÒDo you have food?Ó She asked me quietly. 

ÒNot much. I don't have much of anything.Ó 

ÒWell, less to pack then.Ó She said, scanning the room once more. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. 

ÒWhat do you mean?Ó 

ÒI'm not letting you stay here, Heero. You'll come with me and that's final.Ó She ordered. A glimmer of amusement crossed my features and she mocked my glance, expressing that she was completely serious. 

ÒWhere will I go?Ó I asked, partially knowing the answer to that question. It was easily assumed that she was going to take me back to the well known, Peacecraft Estate in the Sanc Kingdom. I had been there before. Once before it was demolished. But of course it was rebuilt, but just as a memorial. Relena didn't live there. At least she didn't when she was the vice foreign minister. She would travel from colony to colony, citizens welcoming her there. However now, she had lost that. 

ÒI suppose we'll go back to the estate.Ó Relena said softly. Just the answer I was expecting. However, she used a different pronoun. 

ÒWe?Ó I asked, discontinuing the eyes contact between us. It made me uneasy talking about us..together, for anything in that matter. 

ÒYes Heero. I have many friends living in the Sanc Kingdom. Most are who fought in the war.Ó She said softly. My attention was brought back to her by that remark. 

ÒAre you saying you took them in?Ó I asked, careful not to raise my voice. I didn't quite approve of her feeling pity toward soldiers and taking them in. Soldiers are in the rank of everyone else in humanity. At least, that's how I see it. Soldiers save lives, but one can't dismiss the fact that they also take them. 

ÒI offered of course. I didn't force them to stay or even persuade them. they chose to stay on their own behalf. And now they're living peaceful, normal lives.Ó She said a-matter-of-factly. 

ÒIs that what you want me to do, Relena?Ó I asked, staring her straight in the eyes. She smiled. 

ÒI'm not saying you have to live there, Heero. I'm bringing you back to mansion with me, where you'll stay as a guest. You can stay as long as you wish until you decide what you're going to do with your life. In the meantime I want you to have a comfortable place to stay.Ó 

ÒThat's a kind offer.Ó I said. As I was about to continue my sentence with a ÔbutÕ or ÔhoweverÕ I saw something in her eyes that I was familiar with. Hope. I saw hope in her eyes, and that's what stopped me from declining her offer. 

ÒWhen do we leave?Ó I asked. The expression I saw on her face brought happiness to me. For an instant, something inside of me was telling me it would be worth it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I followed her movements with my quick eyes. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, it was that I was curious. She really seemed to know what she was doing. She'd dip the cloth in the water, dipped the right about of chemical unto it, lather it in the water for a couple seconds and then gently place it on a wound. I never bothered to do all that. I'd just bandage it up and hope it would heal in time for my next mission. And she knew that. And she hated it. She began to explain to me which of the wounds I'd need to worry about and that might get infected if she didn't apply medicine to it. Then she would go back to pulling out the thorns that had gone deep into the palms and back to my hands and arms with a pair of tweezers. 

Holding my hand in hers she looked up at me, and I looked back at her, no sign of pain in my eyes of even uneasiness. I hoped that wasn't what she was looking for. It wasn't that I didn't feel pain, I felt it all right, it just makes me feel venerable, and I can't let people see that. I had been trained to keep pain to myself. She looked away, dabbing a cotton ball soaked with some sort of anti bacteria near my elbow and then pulling out a deep thorn. She looked up at me again. No response. 

ÒDid someone teach you this?Ó I asked, breaking the silence that had been lurking for at least ten minutes. She nodded slightly. 

ÒMy f-...my foster mother.Ó She said quietly, ÒShe seemed to know a lot about medical treatment.Ó 

ÒWas she a doctor?Ó I asked. 

ÒNo..Ó I didn't say anything else. It was obvious Relena didn't like talking about her foster parents. Her father had died and I guessed she hadn't seen her foster mother for three to four years. 

When it looked like she was done patching me up, I got up to leave but she put her hand on my arm and shook her head. 

ÒLet's take a look at the shot wound. You might have disturbed the healing process when you fell.Ó I sighed. I had been trying to avoid her checking the shot wound, hoping she would forget about it. But how could she? I should have known better. If Relena cleaned up the shot wound as well, I might express pain, in my features, or even start breathing oddly. I didn't like that. I hated for people to see me in pain. I hated to be comforted and I hated people showing sympathy towards me. And I knew Relena would. 

ÒIt's probably ok.Ó I lied. Relena shook her head. 

ÒHeero I know you don't like me doing this but I- I can't stand it when you're hurt. I can't stand it when any soldiers feel pain..after so much pain they've already went through. Please, Heero..Ó I stared at her for a couple seconds, deciding, and sighed in defeat. 

ÒVery well..Ó I said. I stood up and took off my shirt, then say down again, not bothering to see how bad the wound was. Her expression told me instead. I wondered if she had actually seen a real shot wound up close. And being the pacifist she is, she probably didn't like it. She gently traced two fingers over the wound, then looked at her fingers. Checking for wet blood, I presumed. 

ÒThis might hurt a little.Ó She said softly, grabbing the cloth she had used to clean my other wounds. She washed it thoroughly in the sink, then, kneeling down again, picked up another cotton ball. She dabbed it the hydrogen peroxide and quickly applied it to worst parts of the wound. A sharp hissing sound escaped my mouth and my eyes shut tight. She didn't say anything. I appreciated that. After a few more quick, painful dabs, she through the cotton ball in the waist basket and began wrapping the cloth around my lower chest. It was pretty firm but loose enough so that I could move around. 

ÒAll right, I'm done.Ó She said, beginning the clean up the medicines, cloths and cotton balls she had used. 

I got up without a word, and began packing my clothing into my one small suitcase. When i saw the expression on Relena's face, I knew we'd leaving soon. 

We ended up leaving earlier than I thought. We didn't stay the night at my place, we just picked up and went. I had only one suitcase, and I left the rest of the junk in the there. Maybe the nest lost soul that lives there will find some use for it. 

On the way to the airport, I watched Relena out of the corner of my eye. She was digging something out of the bag that she had brought with her. Probably her work bag, kind of like a brief case that she no longer needed. To my surprise, she pulled out a compact CD player with a headset. I shot her a confused look and she laughed. 

ÒWhat? There's no law saying a business woman can't enjoy some music once in awhile.Ó She told me. I cracked a tiny smile as she put the headset on, and pressed one of the buttons of the player. Then she sat there peacefully, looking out the window and humming to the sound of the music. I wasn't expecting her to look over at me. Panicking on the inside, I snapped my expression back to normal and turned my head to look at the road completely, ignoring her stare. 

ÒDo you want to listen?Ó She asked me, her voice slightly raised over the sound coming out the earphones, even though she knew I couldn't hear it. I turned my head to look at her again and she smiled, a big excited smile and she took the earphones off of her her ears and put them on mine. My back shot up straight as the waves of music traveled through my ears. It was some sort of country music, yet it was loud. 

ÒDo you like it?!Ó She yelled, a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh. It was the first real laugh that had come out of me since I was fourteen years old. After I was fourteen, there was really nothing to laugh about anymore. In fact, none of the events in my life could be described as humorous. 

My laughter stopped almost instantly but the smile remained on my face, and I stared at her, again, through the corner of my eye, and she was smiling too. 

It was after midnight when we had finally reached the country. AnD then it took us another hour and a half to get to the Peacecraft estate. The plane ride could be described as anything but boring, since there were plenty of people to talk to. People like myself mostly. I didn't talk much. I just listened. The man next to me told me a miracle saved his life. In his own words he explained the Marimeia incident to me, and how he stood outside the enemy's protected base, revolting with a couple other soldiers from the last war against the white fang. He told me that he was just about to give up revolting, and give in to those madmen, when an angel appeared. He explained the angel had saved them all, but sadly, it didn't survive. It plunged to the ground and was never seen again. When he was done speaking Relena had looked at me, probably waiting for me to tell the man that that was no angel, but I said nothing. 

Of course there were many other interesting things this man told me, but the angel story was what struck me the most. How could anyone see me as an angel? 

So, it was about 2:00 in the morning when we got to the estate. It looked pretty much the same as it did before Romafeller demolished it. A nice, quiet, peaceful estate. However, what wasn't there before was a small village that Relena pointed out to me as we passed it. I assumed there weren't more than thirty or forty houses and a few shops and restaurants, and it was quite beautiful. She told me it had everything a miniature town needs. A public pool, a carnival once every two months. Everything she funded for herself. So much wealth and power and she gave it all to the people who fought in wars. Everyone that lived in that village fought in either the war against OZ, or the war against the Barton Foundation. It was where people who fought in wars lived with their families, she told me, and not one had moved out. Of course, there were more villages to stay at in the Sanc Kingdom, bigger ones, but this one was the closest the mansion, and the magnificent view. 

It really was quite magnificent, probably even more during the day. I began to wonder to myself as we approached it, just how long I'd be seeing it. 

ÒHow many people live here?Ó I asked Relena, still looking out the window of the large, white limo. 

ÒWell, since it is a memorial, the living quarters of the mansion are almost empty. Some close friends of mine live there. And then downstairs thereÕs the people that work there. The mansion is open to the public during the day.Ó She explained. I glanced over at her. She was looking ahead at it and smiling softly. 

ÒAnd the courtyard and garden are truly magnificent, Heero. I'll have to show you them tomorrow..or whenever you're ready to leave your room. You must be tired.Ó She stated. 

ÒHai..Ó I said quietly, and then regretted it the instant after I said it. How could it slip so easily? 

ÒHeero?Ó She asked, curiosity in her voice. I sighed. I supposed she was going to find out sooner or later. 

ÒI was born in a part of a colony that was japanese.Ó I told her, ÒHai means yes. I'm sorry it...just slipped.Ó She stared at me with interest. I had never told her anything personal about my life before, and I knew she really wanted to know more. She had asked me who I was the first day she met me. Now that I had unleashed my first secret to my past, she was going to gradually get it all out of me. All that I knew. I that wasn't very much. 

We were silent as the limo pulled up on the walkway to huge porch. I remembered walking up that walkway with Quatre, to see Relena, so many years ago. I almost saw myself walking. So stern, that scowl on my face that never went away. Yet so young. I had changed. Not so much in the past few days but in the past three years. I wasn't as quiet anymore. As a matter of fact, when I was alone I would talk to the people in the park that came and sat next to me on a bench. A was friendly to a certain extent. I had also shot up about a foot, which came as a surprise since I had always been so short. When Relena and I had been the same height, we were now about five to six inches difference. I don't think she noticed. It had, after all, been so long. 

The sound of the huge doors to mansion opening interrupted my memories, and I gazed into the lightened room before me. The driver of the limo bowed to Relena, and then saw himself out, closing the doors behind him. They shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the wide spread walls of the room. There was a huge staircase in the center, along with many doors to the right and left, and beautiful paintings hung on the walls. I noted to myself I'd take a look at those later. 

ÒMiss Relena!Ó The shout of a female voice echoed through the room and the sound of a door shutting followed. Relena and I turned and faced a child, about seven or eight. She was dressed in a fancy robe over a long pink nightgown and comfortable looking slippers. She had light brown hair that hung to her waist and big violet eyes. 

ÒNo..Ó I whispered to myself, as I stared in horror at the girl before me. I was glad Relena didn't see my shock as a huge smile spread across her face. 

ÒHi Claudia!Ó She shouted excitedly. The girl smiled and ran up to her, giving her a huge hug. 

ÒBack for good Miss Relena?Ó She asked, ÒI heard about your job.Ó Relena smiled nervously. She avoided the question. Instead, she turned to me. 

ÒClaudia, this is Heero. He's a friend of mine and will be staying here for awhile.Ó Relena announced. I stood uneasily, looking down at the girl who brought back painful memories, as she looked up at me. Suddenly, her smile faded, and she stared at me, her eyes widening. 

ÒClaude? What's wrong?Ó Relena asked. I saw her staring at me through the corner of my eye. I was shaking, and my eyes burned with memories coming back to haunt me yet again. Afraid of what the girl was about to say, I shut my eyes, trying to erase the memories, telling myself this wasn't her. This wasn't the girl. It couldn't be. 

ÒClaudia?! Where are you?!Ó Another female voice shouted, this time older, and tired sounding. The girl spun around to face the woman, who was in a wheel chair, then ran up to her and shouted excitedly, 

ÒLook, Mommy, Miss Relena is back!Ó Relena smiled. 

ÒNice to see you again Miss Relena.Ó The woman said politely, then her eyes darted over to me. 

ÒWell, who is this handsome young man?Ó She asked. I was still in shock, and wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't say a word, I just nervously looked at the wall behind her. Relena stared at me uneasily. 

ÒUm..this is Heero Yuy. He's fought in the war. He's going to be staying with us for awhile.Ó Relena explained. The woman smiled at me. 

ÒWell, it's nice to meet you Heero. That's an interesting name.Ó She commented. She new very well it was more than just interesting. If she was who I thought she was, she had lived in the L1 colony cluster, and knew about the former leader of the space colonies, Heero Yuy. She put out her hand. I stared at it for a moment. ÔI owe it to her. Just shake her hand.Õ Coming to a decision, I put my hand, still shaking, into the brief handshake, and we pulled away. 

ÒWell I'm sorry for waking you.Ó Relena interrupted, pretending she didn't notice how I was acting. Claudia smiled. I knew that smile. And it hurt so much to see it now. 

ÒAw, it's all right.Ó The young girl spoke. And I could even remember her voice, it had made a place in my mind and wasn't planning on moving out. I had spent four years trying to forget that incident, and now all of that was lost. I needed answers. I looked at Relena, telling her with my eyes that we needed to talk. 

ÒWell, we're going to head upstairs. I don't want to wake everyone in the mansion.Ó Relena whispered. Claudia's mother smiled and took her daughter's hand. 

ÒDo me a favor and wheel me back to our room, darling.Ó She said. Claudia nodded, 

ÒYes ma'am. Good-night Miss Relena.Ó Claudia said cheerfully. 

ÒGood-night.Ó Relena said softly. We watched as the tiny girl wheeled her mother into a room in the back, then softly closing the door behind her. At the sound of the door shutting my breath came out, scared and shaky. 

ÒHeero? What in the world is the matter?Ó Now I knew that was coming. 

ÒWho are they?Ó I asked quickly, looking away from Relena, focussing more on the marble floor tiles to try and slow my heart beat. 

ÒThey're what's left of a family on L1. I went by there about two years ago and saw Claudia sitting alone on a big hill.Ó I breathed in sharply, but she ignored me and continued. 

ÒI was on my way to a meeting but she stopped me just to say hi. Before I knew it we were engaged in a long conversation. And she told me about something that had happened a while back, to her family.Ó Relena's voice got a bit more quietly, and my breath came a bit faster. It couldn't be true.. 

ÒShe told me that...something exploded near the residential area they were living at and killed almost everyone living there. The only survivors were herself, her mother, and another family that had lived near them. They all escaped but with critical injuries. Her mother...is paralyzed from the waist down. Claudia had quite a few broken bones and a concussion.Ó She paused. She seemed to be thinking very hard about something, and then there was deep concern in her voice. 

ÒAnd she said...the only thing she could remember the day before the explosion..was taking her dog for a walk...and.Ó She paused again, and looked at me. My breath stopped all at once, waiting for her to continue. 

ÒAnd she said...she met up with a boy...who was lost. She told me he had the most intense eyes she had ever seen.Ó 

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 notes: Depressing drama 

When There's Nothing Left   
Chapter Five ÒThe Past is NowÓ 

It's hard to find time to think about why the sun sets. And why it rises. But when you do, you begin the understand. And I'm beginning to understand why time passes. It passes ever so slowly, but nothing goes away. Your thoughts are in your mind forever, and it's no use trying to forget them. Even when you need to forget them, they always come back to haunt you. When I found that time to think about it, I also began to think about how I could ease the pain of those thoughts. Ease the pain of reality, and maybe set things right again, or make them better. 

Lately I've begun to feel what I've felt so many years ago. And I was wrong to assume that it would change as I got older. When I looked that little girl in the eyes yesterday, my whole past rushed back into my mind. I'm beginning to remember why I am who I am. And it's the most frightening thing I've ever experienced. There are some things I don't understand. I don't understand Odin Lowe, and why it hurt so much when he died. And why I cried. I don't understand why no one has ever told me about my mother, but myself, and it's still not clear. I don't understand why Dr. J chose me to pilot the Wing Gundam. And I don't understand why my muscles tighten every time I see my own eyes in the mirror. 

So I sat, waiting for him. I knew he would come. He always comes when I begin to feel uneasy about myself. I've never actually waited for him before, but it made me nervous. Maybe he's not coming back. Maybe I don't understand... 

ÒYou understand, Heero.Ó My eyes shut tight as I felt him walking towards me, and I felt him staring at me with my eyes. 

ÒYou understand everything that's happened. You just don't want to admit it.Ó He sneered. He sounded angry. What was I doing wrong? How could he blame me for feeling this way after that little girl came back into my life? 

ÒI thought she was dead..Ó I whispered, too scared to hear the sound of my own voice. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and opened my eyes to see Jeht standing before me. Yet he wasn't smiling like he normally was. 

ÒYou're probably pretty confused.Ó He said. I didn't respond. He knew the answer. I wanted him to tell me what happened to my childhood. I wanted him to tell me what I should say to that girl, or if I should say anything at all. 

ÒYou're not confused, Heero. That's the truth. You won't know that until you say it out loud. You remember what happened to you when you were a child. You remember Odin telling you he was your father. But you didn't believe him, did you?Ó Jeht asked. His eyes were getting more intense, as were mine. 

ÒNo..Ó I said. 

ÒWhy?!Ó He exclaimed, his fiery eyes blazing into mine. 

ÒBecause my father left me!Ó I screamed, pushing his arm off my shoulder in fury, ÒAfter my mother died my father left me!Ó 

ÒAnd you see him.Ó Jeht said softly. I felt my eyes burning, tears wanting to escape more than they ever had before. 

ÒI saw him..once..about three and a half years ago. I was piloting Epyon...and I saw him. His eyes..they were..watching..I knew it was him. The zero system told me.Ó I said quickly, my eyes not focused on anything. The words were just spilling out my mouth. Words I never even acknowledged in my own mind. 

Jeht stepped back from me, smiling. And the moment I blinked he was gone. He was gone, and left me sitting on the desk chair I had been perched upon for last hour, breath coming quick and harsh, fists clenched so tightly my knuckles were red. A sob escaped my lips and I kneeled over, vomiting all over myself, the chair and the carpet. And I thought I cried, but I didn't. No tears came. I brought my hands up to my eyes, viciously wiping of the tears that were never even there. I screamed, falling out of the chair and curling into a ball, sobbing, shaking, coughing. 

ÒEnd this..Ó I whispered. I reached for my gun that I had stupidly placed on top of my desk. I couldn't reach it....and my hand went limp. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The creaking of the door awoke me, but my eyes did not open, no matter how much I forced them. I could make out a gasp and the sudden shout of my name, and footsteps padding their way towards me. Then I felt a hand on my forehead, brushing my sweaty bangs away from my eyes, before everything went black again. 

ÒHey, Heero.Ó Came a soothing voice in a whisper, and the warm feeling of a hand on top of my arm. I forced my eyes open. Claudia was sitting on my desk chair that had been pulled up to my bed, hopefully washed. I froze, not really knowing what to say. 

ÒAre you all right, Heero? Miss Relena said she found you laying on the floor. What happened?Ó She asked curiously, not really sympathetically. It didn't matter. I liked it better that way. 

ÒI guess I'm running a bad fever.Ó I cringed. I struggled to sit up until discovering that my shirt and pants had been removed and thought better of it. 

ÒWill you do me a favor?Ó I asked weakly. The girl smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

ÒGo find Relena and tell her to come here.Ó I said. The girl's smile faded. 

ÒBut Heero..I wanted to talk to you.Ó She whined. 

ÒWe'll talk later.Ó I said, ÒPlease go get her.Ó Claudia sighed and got up, then walked out the door. I heard her run down the stairs and out the palace doors. Relena was probably in the garden.. I carefully slipped out the comfortable bed. My hair felt a bit damp and my skin felt clean. Relena had probably cleaned me up. She had also replaced the bandage around my chest because I noticed the blood stain was no longer there. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, and, quickly slipping them on, picked up my green tank top. It had been untouched for a couple of weeks, so I pulled it on, briefly remembering what I had gone through in that shirt. Shortly after I was done dressing Relena entered my current living quarters. 

ÒHeero, you shouldn't be up. You had a bad fever.Ó She said instantly. 

ÒI'm sorry you had to see that.Ó I said, scanning the carpet for traces of my vomit. She sighed. 

ÒWhy didn't you tell me you felt sick? I have tons of things you can take for the flu.Ó She said, studying me. I exhaled. 

ÒIt's not the flu.Ó I looked towards the window, gathering my thoughts. Then looked down at the shirt I was wearing, Odin's shirt. If I wasn't Odin's son, I shouldn't be who I am. Odin was a killer. I watched him kill with no mercy. It seemed so easy to do. Then he taught me how to kill. He had told me it was only way to survive, and I believed him. After all, I was only seven or eight years old at the time. But now, I'm not so sure. 

ÒIs there a man named Odin Lowe in your records?Ó I asked Relena, not turning to face her. I merely stood in front of the window, my head bowed, slightly afraid of the answer I might get. I could almost feel her standing nervously behind me. 

ÒWe could check. Do you know when he was born?Ó She asked, her voice a bit uneasy. I turned on my heals, realizing I didn't know anything about the man but his name. 

ÒI'm not sure, maybe in the late 140s. He died in 188.Ó I said. Relena looked at the floor. 

ÒI'm guessing he was murdered. There was a war going on in L1 at that time..Ó Her voice trailed off, ÒDo you mind if I ask how you know him?Ó 

ÒI don't know.Ó I snapped, before I even knew I was saying it. I did, to a certain extent, know how I knew him. He claimed to be my father. That's knowing someone all right.   
~   
The boy flinched as the cold water touched his open wound. He pulled his hand back, holding it in his other tiny hand, also scarred and bruised. He looked up at the man standing next to him, tall and strong. He didn't flinch once despite his deep cuts and black bruises. The tiny boy below him looked back at his hand, and he got angry. 

ÒWhy do we have to fight?!Ó He yelled, throwing down the bloody wash cloth his hand was wrapped in. There was a scowl on his adorable features. The man next to him acted as if he hadn't heard him, and continued bandaging his deep wounds. the boy, not daring to ask again, stood there unmoving, waiting for his answer. 

ÒBecause it's why we were born. I was born to work for OZ and so were you.Ó The man replied after awhile. The young boy sighed. 

ÒI'd rather live with my mom...Ó He said quietly. He looked up to see how the man would react to this, and he simply smiled. 

ÒYour mom was a fantastic woman. She was strong, and perfect. There was something about her. When we were dating she left me because she found out I was working for OZ.Ó 

ÒBut then you got back together?Ó The boy asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving the man's face. 

ÒI didn't see her again until I found out she was pregnant with you...five years later.Ó The man responded. The boy knew there was something odd about that since the man had claimed to be his father, but he was much to young to fully understand that sort of thing. 

ÒWhere is she now? How come you took me instead of her?Ó The youth inquired. The man turned to look at him for the first time since the start of the conversation. 

ÒYour mom's dead, kid.Ó He said calmly. The boys eyes grew wider and shocked. 

ÒWhat? You told me she was with another man somewhere!Ó He yelled. 

ÒShe was...Jeht Abe.Ó The man said, a hint of anger in his voice, ÒBut that scoundrel left her too after getting her-Ó He stopped abruptly before giving away his secret. After a moments pause he continued. 

ÒShe really loved him though. She kept telling me how good he was to her. And that he gave no explanation as to why he left. He just left her some sappy note that he probably got out of a poetry book.Ó He finished. The boy could tell he was getting uneasy talking about it. The youth was getting teary eyed himself. 

ÒWhy'd she die?Ó He asked, his voice a bit shaken. 

ÒInfluenza.Ó The man answered, ÒIt just wasn't fair. Such a wonderful woman killed off by a stupid virus.Ó He sneered. The boy looked down at the bloody water in the sink, saddened by this new information. And the man just looked at him, wondering if he should have told him the whole truth. Being that he wasn't his father, he just came back to get his ex-girlfriend's son when she died, not wanting him to fall into the hands of her husband. He was worried about what he boy might have turned out to be if he had been raised by that man. He had a good soul, a good heart, and he fought, certainly a threat to OZ. Plus, he liked the thrill of raising a child on his wits, not even knowing what he's doing. And so far, he had turned out pretty well, or so he thought. 

ÒJeht Abe..Ó These remembered words finally hit me. Odin had only said them once, but I remembered. Yes, I remembered mostly everything Odin had told me. It just took awhile for it to come back to me. I spoke in awed whisper, the name of my real father. That had to be him. 

ÒHeero? Do you need to lie down?Ó Relena asked. She observed me as I stood, staring out the window with the oddest expression on my face. I stood there for a couple seconds, then spun around to face Relena. 

ÒDo you have a super computer?Ó Relena made a nervous gesture and started to back away. 

ÒYes...follow me.Ó She said. However, I didn't follow her. I was practically in front of her by the time we got out to the hall, and Relena had to stop me to show me where we were going. I followed her, a little slower this time, down the staircase. I spotted those paintings again, and got to see them a little closer. They were all paintings of people, probably descendants from the Peacecraft family. We neared the palace doors, and Relena pulled them open, gaining access to acres of beautiful land before us. Then I followed her to the side of the mansion, where the was a big, chain link door blocking the way to the dungeon. She dug in her pockets for something, then pulled a silver key. She stuck it in the keyhole on the wall beside the door and it opened in a matter of five seconds. 

ÒWhy is this place so heavily guarded?Ó I asked as we entered the dark dungeon. 

ÒIf anyone were to hack into our super computer they could financially take control of this whole estate, and the village nearby.Ó Relena explained. 

ÒHn..Ó I nodded. We turned a few halls then reached a staircase, and I once again followed her up the staircase and into a small room. She hit a light switch and the super computer was revealed. It sat on a white desk and a single stool had been slid in front of it. 

ÒYou're looking for a person's records?Ó Relena asked, sitting on the stool and gaining access to the hard drive of the computer. I nodded. 

ÒTwo people actually. Odin Lowe and Jeht Abe.Ó I informed. I watched her type the names into a blinking green box in the right hand side of the screen, then she hit return. A blue box popped in the middle of the screen with large bold letters that said, ÔSearchingÕ. It took almost five minutes for information to be located. All information written on them throughout Earth and the colonies. I guessed that's what made it a super computer. A few more moments and the dialogue ÔsearchingÕ disappeared and a page with full typing came up, all written in japanese. At the top it said Ôpage one of 237Õ. Relena's eyes widened. 

ÒCan you read that?Ó She asked. I kneeled down and scanned the words with my eyes, quickly. I read all of Odin's childhood information, which wasn't much. It just said that he was born on L1, his parents died in AC 157, and he joined the OZ organization. I read on and it the destruction of a major OZ base was caused by Odin in AC 188. There was information as to why he destroyed one of his own bases, but his death was recorded only two hours after the base the demolished. It also said he had been raising a young boy that was actually the son of Jeht and Tiya Abe. Then he went on how Odin had had an affair with Tiya, then she left him because she found out he worked for OZ. It went into detail on that as I finished the page. 

This wasn't was I was looking for, but it had a bit of impact now that I knew the names of my parents, and my last name. But what I was looking for was why and how I ended up with Odin Lowe instead of my father. Relena waited patiently,. not speaking a word as I scanned each and every one of those pages. There was nothing on my birth. 

ÒI need to search another name.Ó I said. Relena nodded and clicked on the green box again. I typed in the name ÔAbeÕ, and hit return. This one took almost twice as long, since it was probably the name of my ancestors, and the computer was getting information on them as well. This time there were over 500 hundred pages. They dated way back, but I didn't have time to look over them now. I looked up the most family member of the Abe family, and the name, ÔRitel AbeÕ came up with a couple paragraphs of info. At the bottom of the page there was a picture. I mouth opened slightly and I squinted my eyes as I looked at the picture. 

ÒHeero? Who is that?Ó Relena asked, placing her hand on top my own shaking one. I took in a deep breath, scanning the information. 

ÔRitel Abe was born AC 180 on May 30th at approximately 6:45 P.M. His mother, Tiya Abe (maiden name Micodei) passed away just moments after the birth of her son. She was suffering from influenza. The child's birth certificate was later filled with the information told by the child's father, who came in later that day. The child was proved his by DNA testing. By request from the mother, the baby was supposedly taken to an orphanage on L1 by a man named Odin Lowe. Further records of the child are unknown. His father disappeared shortly after is visit to the hospital, and his current whereabouts are unknown. End File.Õ 

ÒThat's me..Ó I said, finally knowing the answers to my past. I assumed instead of taking me to the orphanage, Odin took me in as his son. He must have really loved my mother to do such a thing, because that's the only reason I can think of as to why he took me in. The expression on Relena's face couldn't be described as anything but amazement as she read the short passage above my picture. I looked at the picture again. I must have been only two years old. My hair had been almost blond, my eyes lighter, and full of innocence. I no longer had that innocence. my features had become much darker, and I always felt awkward when I smiled. But seeing that picture of me as a youth for the first time, I realized what I could have been, if Odin had only taken me to the orphanage. 

ÒHeero...what if this man, Jeht Abe, your father, is still alive?Ó She asked me. I could see the sympathy in her eyes, wanting it to vanish. I was content now that I knew what had happened. I really didn't need anything else. 

ÒHeero, let's find him.Ó Relena whispered. I closed my eyes. 

ÒHai..Ó 

TBC   
  



End file.
